


(if she'd hear her baby's queer)

by margueritegiry



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Other, Trichotillomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritegiry/pseuds/margueritegiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MiserableHolidays 2013 for aflowercrownforaqueen.</p><p>Title comes from Kander and Ebb's Chicago</p>
            </blockquote>





	(if she'd hear her baby's queer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everheartings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everheartings/gifts).



One of the first people to stand out to him is a dark-haired broad, ravishing in an intricate silver beaded dress. She sits on a bar stool, with a cigarette in one hand and a highball in the other, spinning idly and listening to the music. Jehan catches a flash of thigh and almost sighs. Instead, he takes another sip of his drink.

 

A few seconds later, a sharp-dressed handsome man with slicked back black hair approaches her. They clearly know each other, judging by the playful way she slaps his arm. This man has beautiful skin, pale with red cheeks and lips, and ice blue eyes. And suddenly, he and the pretty girl are kissing, and while it's wonderful to watch two beautiful people, Jehan wishes he could be a part of that. He looks around for Grantaire and spots him in the corner, talking heatedly with the blond man who was handing out pamphlets earlier. Jehan is at the point where he's pleasantly intoxicated enough to go home and write, at least if he can't be with either of the couple he's watching. But he doesn't want to interrupt Grantaire's conversation, and he wants to make sure his friend gets home safe. So he waits for a while.

 

After a few minutes, the woman whispers in her lover's ear and they other turn to stare directly at Jehan. The man nods curtly at his companion and Jehan balls up his fists. He been hit too many times for looking at a guy or girl the wrong way to not know how fight back. But the woman just parts through the crowd and sits next to him, smiling.

 

She leans in, her breath hot in his ear. "I saw you watching. We like pretty things, and darling, you are gorgeous. We're leaving soon, and we'd like you to come with us, Parnasse and I."

 

He swallows. "That would be nice."

 

She smirks and ruffles his hair. Jehan tenses at this, afraid she'll discover the bald spots he carefully combed over, but if she notices anything amiss, she says nothing.

 

She stands up. "We need to settle things before we can leave, but I'll be back in a few minutes." She turns away but decides against it and looks back at him, devastingly beautiful. "I'm Éponine, by the way."

 

"Jehan Prouvaire."

 

"I'll be back," Éponine says, and she melts back into the crowd.

 

Jehan exhales and walks over to the table where Grantaire is sitting. He overhears part of his heated conversation with the blond man.

 

"Listen, you're a fool if you think the government is going to listen to a word you say. And it's pointless for you to fight against it, considering you have no vested interest." Grantaire says, taking a sip from his drink.

 

"Just because I choose to abstain from drink most of the time doesn't mean the fight isn't worthwhile. Places like this are being shut down all the time now, and people are being arrested-"

 

"Ahem," interrupts Jehan. The pair looks up at him, seemingly unaware that there were other people in the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but I've met some people and I'm leaving with them. Grantaire, are you all right to get home?"

 

Grantaire waves him off. "I've hardly even drank tonight, he's been talking my ear off with his idealism."

 

"I'll make sure he gets home," says his table mate. Normally, Jehan would be suspicious, but there was something in this man's eyes that assured him that he had good intentions. And so he returned to the table that he'd been sitting at before to find the beautiful man- Parnasse?- from before sitting there.

 

"Hello," said the man. "Éponine's just getting her coat. She'll be a second."

 

There were several seconds of silence before Jehan said anything in response. What do you say to the incredibly attractive man that you are going home with but don't actually know?

 

"So-" Jehan started but then Éponine returned.

 

"Alright, boys. I hope you didn't have too much fun without me. Let's go."

 

And so they left the club. The cold night air pierced through Jehan's thin (but fashionable) jacket. He really should have brought a warm coat, but it was unseasonably warm when he and Grantaire had gone out earlier in the night.

 

"So, I hate to pry, but what's this mysterious 'business' that had to be taken care of?" Jehan said.

 

"We own the place, 'Ponine and I,' said the man.

 

"Montparnasse was smuggling the stuff from Canada, and I had a distillery, and we decided it would be better to combine than to compete against each other," added Éponine.

 

"And then you became lovers?"

 

"Yep," said Éponine, patting Montparnasse on the back of the head. He smiled, letting his threatening exterior melt. They reached a very nice looking apartment building, several stories high and with a doorman. Montparnasse gave him a curt nod. There was no one inside the lobby, decorated with marble and velvet, besides a sleepy looking clerk, who straightened up somewhat when he noticed the three of them. They took the somewhat rickety elevator to the top floor, squeezed in like sardines. When they finally reach the the top, Éponine unlocks the door and as soon as the door is closed behind them, Montparnasse takes Jehan's face in his hands and kisses him fiercely.

 

Jehan responds with equal fervor, their teeth knocking together in desperation. Montparnasse starts to undo his shirt buttons, and when he finds it too difficult simply rips the rest of the shirt open, and takes off Jehan's shirt and jacket.

 

"We'll buy you a nicer one," he groans.

 

Jehan is hard-pressed to care at this point, especially with Éponine's arms snaking down his back and her lips leaving kisses on his bare shoulder. She whispers that they should get to the bed first, and Jehan very much agrees, considering that he's becoming a bit weak in the knees from Montparnasse's hand slipping into his trousers. But first Éponine kisses him, less rough than Montparnasse, but still as lustful. And he knows he's in for a good night.

 


End file.
